This invention relates to supports for roll material and particularly sheet roll dispensers or supports for roll material for such material as rolls of tissue, paper towels, foil, wax paper and the like.
The present sheet roll dispenser is designed so as to have a vertically extending bracket for mounting on a wall or other vertical surface, an outwardly extending support member, an upstanding cylindrical roll support member integrally formed with the vertical bracket and the outwardly extending support member thereby forming a roll holder of unitary construction.
The use of various sheet roll dispensers is well known in the prior art. One of the problems associated with the prior art is overfeed. This problem is particularly noticeable with sheet roll dispensers having a horizontal roll support member. The prior art has attempted to solve this problem by providing sheet roll dispensers having vertical roll support members. These prior art sheet roll dispensers tend to be large and typically require several moving pieces such as spring loaded clamps and the like which of course are ultimately subject to failure after repeated use. Also because of their non-unitary construction they tend to be relatively expensive to manufacture. Finally the mounting brackets for the prior art sheet roll dispensers tended to be large and required several screws or cement to secure them to the wall thereby presenting a serious problem when the dispenser has to be replaced or removed.